Motivaciones
by blaiir
Summary: Kise no tendría la motivación más fuerte ni la más aceptada para muchos, pero era suya y no se rendiría, aferrándose a ella a como diera lugar, incluso si eso lo lastimaba.


**Notas generales:** Wait. ¿Desde cuándo es eso un título? En fin.

Hi there~ No puedo creer que con lo mucho, _mucho_, que me gusta Kurobasu tanto me esté costando escribir algo de esto. Espero poder hacerlo mejor para la próxima (porque sí, es imposible que con tanto chico lindo tirándose indirectas todo el tiempo(?) uno se contente con sólo un fanfic del fandom).

**Disclaimer:** todos los sabemos, pero supongo que no está de más aclarar que los personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi~

**ADVERTENCIAS:**sí, no sé por qué el drama de la mayúscula y el subrayado. Bueno...

La advertencia principal es que escribí esto en media hora (casi treinta y tres minutos, para ser precisos), así que ya saben la calidad de lo que pueden encontrarse acá, y el que avisa no traiciona(?). Contiene spoilers de los últimos dos capítulos del animé y del manga. Nada de resultados de partidos y eso. Supongo que pueden ser tamizados entre las otras idas de olla que escribí, así que no son particularmente relevantes. Y por último, creo que me emocioné con el Kise del manga y caí en un ligero OoC D: Sepan disculpar si es así, generalmente no me gusta leerlo, así que procuro no hacerlo tampoco, pero meh~ Ya dirán.

Gracias desde ya si deciden seguir leyendo~

* * *

Motivaciones

.

.

Nadie jamás podría tener el atrevimiento de decir que Kise Ryouta era un mal chico. Apasionado, impulsivo, un poco _niño_, pero no malo.

Todo comenzó una tarde en la que la desdicha ya habitual que le provocaban el aburrimiento y la monotonía, estaban haciendo estragos en él. Creía que ya no valía la pena seguir esforzándose por nada, porque nunca hallaría algo que le hiciese peso suficiente como para interesarse. Se habían ido sus ganas de dar lo mejor de sí, en todo aspecto, y el ser consciente de eso le hería.

Pero entonces, literalmente con un golpe, alguien le hizo volver a la realidad.

Sí, todo comenzó cuando lo vio por primera vez, sonriendo una disculpa mientras recuperaba el balón que acababa de dar en su cabeza. ¿Era un balón de basketball? Desganado, pero con la chispa de interés necesaria para moverse, siguió a ese chico de piel morena hasta las canchas luego de unos segundos.

Fue cuestión de verlo en pleno juego para que esa chispa pronto se convirtiese en una pequeña fogata y luego, una hoguera en la que sintió se estaba quemando.

Verlo deslizarse por la superficie le hizo pensar en alguien muy alejado del resto de los seres humanos. Parecía moverse en un plano completamente diferente, inalterable, y manejar todo a su alrededor para que sus movimientos fuesen más gráciles y fluidos, aún con su altura. Incluso podría jurar que controlaba la gravedad a su antojo, porque era imposible que aquél se suspendiese largamente en el aire cual ave, mientras que él mismo se sentía anclado al suelo como un árbol milenario.

Sí, le parecía una visión lejana e inalcanzable, pero entonces sucedió. Esa sonrisa lo fue todo por un momento y supo que quería ser notado por esa persona. Y así sería. Decidió unirse al club de basketball y con los días fue merecedor de más sonrisas como esa y largas jornadas de práctica; algunos cumplidos también, si estaba de suerte.

Lo inevitable pasó de forma unilateral y supo entonces que quería ser mucho más que una práctica en la tarde y una palmada en el hombro. Quería mucho más de esa sonrisa, que cada vez le parecía más lejana.

Y de pronto comprendió el por qué de esa inaccesibilidad como quien se encuentra con un enorme pozo al doblar una esquina, sin esperarlo.

Pese a que él brillaba por sí mismo, tenía una luz propia. O su sombra, como todos lo llamaban. Esa que lo iluminaba. Y cuando entendió, también se dio cuenta de que no había mucho que hacer; no podía competir con las sonrisas y las muestras de afecto que él tenía para con su sombra. Más derrotado se sintió cuando una tarde vio ese cariño fraternal de los entrenamientos transformarse en gemidos en los vestuarios.

Con el corazón contraído decidió rendirse nuevamente porque no, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

¿O sí?

Sí, sí había.

La luz amaba el basketball más que nada, y lo único que restaba era volverse el mejor, demostrarle que podía ser su _compañero_ en eso también, ser su igual, costase lo que costase.

Sabía que le faltaba mucho para lograrlo, todos lo sabían, pero ¿acaso era _eso_ necesario? Se preguntó si el capitán del equipo sabría lo que sucedía y si aquella no sería una prueba o una broma de mal gusto. Porque entre tantos _titanes_, no se explicaba por qué la sombra tenía que ser el encargado de entrenarlo.

Cuanto más pasaban los días, no obstante, más difícil fue el mantenerse distante. De por sí eso no estaba en su naturaleza, pero aquel rostro inexpresivo de ojos enormes, su paciencia infinita ante el torrente de tonterías que soltaba cuando se encontraba relajado, únicamente despertaron en él una nueva fuente de cariño. No podía, le era imposible el verlo como un enemigo, un rival. Incluso, con todo su cuerpo y su mente recriminándole el ser tan débil, comenzó a admirarlo, no sólo por su juego, sino por su capacidad de dominar aquella luz tan brillante que a cada momento que pasaba más lo cegaba. Así fue que se convirtió en su debilidad más grande. Como la de todos en diferentes formas, probablemente.

Así pasaron los meses. Había aprendido a madurar _un_ _poquito_, canalizando toda su frustración en el juego. Y aunque seguía considerándose a sí mismo el menos fuerte del equipo, era innegable lo mucho que había crecido, y las miradas si no de aprobación pero sí de respeto de los otros, valía muchísimo para él.

Pero entonces algo extraño comenzó a suceder.

La mirada de la sombra, de su _amigo_, normalmente inexpresiva, dejó de ocultar la molestia que sentía al tenerlo cerca. A cada día se hacía más evidente, sobre todo cuando entrenaban juntos, y no quería exagerar ni darse tanta importancia, pero le pareció que de a momentos iba tiñéndose con rencor y… ¿Esos eran celos? No lo entendía. No había nada en él que pudiese ser envidiado por alguien así.

Al poco tiempo, la sombra fue invisible incluso para ellos, cuando los abandonó. Y casi a la par, la luz, brillante y cálida, se convirtió en fuego helado, hiriente, impenetrable.

Una parte suya no podía dejar de sentirse mal por eso, pero la otra le dijo que esa era su oportunidad y que no debía desaprovecharla.

Y ahí estaba, dando lo máximo de sí en la cancha y siendo ahora un reemplazo en los vestuarios.

—_Ah… Tetsu._

Lo que no había cambiado era aquel dolor que sentía en su corazón cuando, aún entregándole su cuerpo, no lograba ser realmente visto.

Su motivación no sería la más fuerte, ni la más aceptada para muchos, pero era suya y se aferraría a ella con todo lo que tenía y más; como que se llamaba Kise Ryouta, prometía que algún día conseguiría la reciprocidad de convertirse en la única motivación, su razón, y ocupar cada uno de los pensamientos de de Aomine Daiki.

* * *

Ew. Finales cutres si los hay D:

Chu y gracias por leer si llegaste hasta acá (:

Hasta otra~


End file.
